


Heatwave

by AdriannaXVI



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fantasy becomes reality, Home Intruder, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Porn, Rape Fantasy, Rey sleeps naked, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren - Freeform, Smut, break in, break in fantasy, consensual fantasy, fantasies come to life, home intruder fantasy, smuty good times, tied and used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaXVI/pseuds/AdriannaXVI
Summary: On a particularly hot night, a mysterious man slips into Rey's room... and into her bed.--Rape/Home Intruder fantasy.





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kylosgirl9593](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylosgirl9593/gifts).



> The wonderful kylosgirl9593 wanted pure smut... so pure smut I shall give!  
> \--  
> This is just a little one shot of porn about two consenting adults giving into pleasure.  
> Hope you enjoy! <3

  


-

A cool breeze washes over Rey’s almost naked body. Without the white piece of linen covering her most private area she’d be bare to the world. The sweltering heat of the summer months has forced her to sleep with her bedroom window open; in hopes of some relief from the rising temperatures. The breeze helps but she still tosses and turns throughout the nights, cursing the warmth, begging for a good night’s rest. 

The only way she can lull herself to sleep is with the vibrator tucked in her bedside drawer. With post orgasm glow she falls into a dream state filled with masked men and chance meetings. Fantasies far from her reach....

Rey turns over onto her right side and inhales the scent of the salty sea air before a chill runs up her spine. A cool gust of air runs through her room and makes her nipples perk. She allows herself to run her hand over her trim waist and upward to cup a breast. Her forefinger and thumb tweak the nipple softly and she moans into the empty room. She lowers her hand and goes to turn onto her other side when something catches her eye. She tries to focus her eyes but all she can see is the moonlight beaming off the vanity. She shuts her eyes again when she hears a voice. 

“Naughty girl.” her eyes flash open and a leather clad hand presses to her mouth. She yells into the material and tries to flee but something, no someone heavy goes over the top of her. She throws her hands up; pushing at the mysterious force but the person merely takes both of her hands and puts them above her head. “Now, now. Don’t make a fus.” a man’s voice tries to soothe her. 

Rey yells as loud as she can but her attempts are for not. The sounds that escape her mouth come out as nothing more than whimpers. She hears the sound the metal pieces of a belt being loosened and she squirms under her captor. She kicks and tries her hardest to break free but she’s powerless, unable to move an inch. 

The leather clad hand is removed from her mouth but before she can call out for help a soft material is being shoved into her mouth. She groans, cries even into the fabric and feels the belt being wrapped around her hands. It bites into her skin and when she thinks she can move her hands away, she notices she’s been tied to the metal headboard. She shifts her hands and hears the belt swing against the backing. She kicks her legs once more but stops when she feels the coolness of leather go over her breasts. She finally manages to open her eyes and stares up at her captor. She can only make out a set of eyes, behind a dark ski mask. Her breathing escalates even more and she hears the man above her chuckle. 

“Come now lovely.” he says as he plays with her nipples. “Is that all you’ve got?” she writhes under the weight of the man and it feels as if he makes himself heavier. She cries into the gag and she can almost hear the smile in his voice. “I thought you’d fight me longer than that… but, no matter. You’re exactly where I want you.” his hands squeeze her breasts and she hears him sigh. “Such pretty tits. No wonder you sleep naked. It should be criminal to let these be covered.” he says. “Well… almost naked.” he corrects. One of his hands lower to the meeting of her thighs and she tries to shut her legs. But to no avail; he’s got her pinned. His fingers slip in her cotton panties and immediately lower to her already slick opening. “Does this turn you on?” he asks. “Being completely helpless... “ he pushes two fingers inside her and she gasps into the gag. “...vulnerable to whatever I see fit…” he presses his fingers against the rigid piece of flesh hidden inside her and her hips twitch. “Don’t worry.” he whispers. “You’ll like it too…” his hands leave her completely and she sighs at the sudden coolness of where he hands were placed. She listens to the sounds of clothing being taken from his body and Rey can’t do a thing. She’s stuck between a rock and a hard place… quite literally.  

Soon, his hands return and she jolts at the feeling. His hands travel up her fit legs and she shivers once they stop on her thighs. He makes quick work of her underwear and she clenches at the sudden bareness. The man’s hands move back to her thighs and quickly pushes them apart. Rey’s chest heaves with the terror as she feels his bare skin against hers. He can feel his cock press against her lower lips and she sighs into the fabric shoved into her mouth. 

And with one fluid motion, he pushes inside her. She shuts her eyes as tightly as she can and tries to move her hips away. He girates his hips and she can’t help the moan that escapes her throat. She’s so full of him… 

He slowly moves his hips back, allowing his cock to leave her but snaps his hips right back. Making her gasp and throw her head against the pillow. One of his hands goes to her left breast and massages as he keeps a steady pace with his cock. Her face slips out of the scowl and into something she can only describe as pleasure. She moans again and hears the man chuckle. 

“You’re not supposed to enjoy it.” he says. She giggles through the material and he snaps his hips again. “You’re supposed to keep squirming.” she feels the gag being taken from her mouth and she takes a deep breath. “Rey…”

“With you cock?” she asks. “Impossible…” she opens her eyes and stares up at the masked man. “Please Ben…” he removes the ski mask and throws it to the side. His dark hair falls into his eyes and he smiles. 

“I thought this is what you wanted…”

“It is. But please just fuck me.” his pace quickens and she gasps once more. “Yes, just like that!” she yells. His hands tighten on her thigh and breast and she stares up at his contorted face as he pounds into her. She wanted the fantasy but nothing is as good as Ben. his touch… his cock… his voice… 

“Ready lovely?” he asks. 

“Fuck, yes!” his right hand leaves her thigh and he begins to move his thumb over her clit. Her moans fill the bedroom and her back arches off the maroon sheets. “Ben, Ben, Ben!” and she lets herself go. She stills as an orgasm rips through her body and he keeps his thumb going. Drawing out every last bit… 

Once the aftershocks of her orgasm have come and gone, she lays there placed in a state of bliss. Her breathing begins to even out and she feels Ben’s lips go over her eyelids and cheeks. She smiles and he begins to unties her from the headboard. He releases her from the belt and she throws her arms out. She puts them around his body and brings him closer to her. He lays his forehead against hers and sighs. 

“How was that?” he asks. 

“Better than I ever imagined…” she admits. 

“Even at the end?”

“Yes, even at the end.” she kisses his lips and smiles. “So… would you like to do that again?” she asks. 

“Next time there’s a hot night.” he says. 

“How about tomorrow? I don’t feel like waiting…”

“Leave your window open and we’ll see.” she giggles and he lays his head on her chest. Rey looks up at the ceiling and sighs. 

Thank god for heatwaves and ski masks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr and twitter!  
> adriannaxvi


End file.
